Waiting
by Miss Beckett
Summary: Draco kommt nach vier Jahren aus Askaban zurück.


Waiting

**Waiting**

„NEIN, DRACO, NEIN! BLEIB BEI MIR!"

Das war das letzte was der junge Malfoy vernahm, bevor ihn die Auroren aus dem Gerichtssaal zerrten und nach Askaban brachten.

Zurück ließ er ein ungefähr 11-jähriges weinendes Mädchen mit hellblonden Haaren, Virginia Malfoy. Er wusste nicht was mit ihr geschehen würde. Seine Eltern und viele andere Verwandten waren entweder lebenslang in Askaban oder tot. Alle außer Andromeda. Er hoffte sie würde sich um seine kleine Schwester kümmern, bis er wieder zurück war.

Wenn er Glück hatte in 4 Jahren.

_4 Jahre später_

Vorsichtig öffnete Draco das Gatter zu dem großen Manor.

Er trug einen schwarzen einfachen Umhang und hielt seinen Zauberstab, den erst vor wenigen Stunden zurückerhalten hatte, fest in der Hand.

Hinter dem Gatter erstreckten sich die weitläufigen Parkanlagen von Malfoy Manor. Die Blumen blühten und er konnte einen Springbrunnen hören. Der Weg zum Haupthaus war mit Blumen und Sträuchern gesäumt. Irgendjemand hatte gut auf alles Acht gegeben.

Alles kam ihm so unnatürlich vor, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Paradiesisch? Die Jahre in Askaban waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen und er wusste, dass nur der Gedanken an das kleine blonde Mädchen, das immer so fröhlich gewesen war ihn vor dem Wahnsinn gerettet hatte.

Die Eingangshalle lag verlassen vor ihm und so ging er die große Freitreppe in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Am Ende des Ganges lag sein Appartement.

Es war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Jemand hatte die grünsilbernen Tapeten abgenommen, bzw. überhaupt alles was irgendwie an Slytherin und Voldemort erinnern konnte.

Die Wände waren mit einer blauen Seidentapeten bespannt und alles war in weißem Holz gehalten. Weiß wie Unschuld und Reinheit

Plötzlich vernahm er leise Klaviermusik. Er wusste, dass der Flügel seiner Mutter im Musikzimmer im Erdgeschoss gestanden hatte, aber dafür war die Musik zu laut.

Leise verließ er seine Räume und ging den Flur entlang. Die Musik kam eindeutig aus dem Appartement seiner Schwester. Sie wohnte also noch hier. Oder es war jemand anders, doch wie die Tasten angeschlagen wurden…das erinnerte ihn an Virginia.

Als er die Tür öffnete viel sein Blick sofort auf das große Banner gegenüber der Tür. Beauxbaton. Es konnte nur Virginia sein. Vor vier Jahren war sie in ihrem 1. Schuljahr auf Beauxbaton gewesen. Jetzt war sie 15 und war somit in der 5. Klasse.

Die Tür zum nächsten Raum stand offen und jetzt konnte er auch hören welches Lied es war. Es war der erste Satz von Beethovens Mondscheinsonate. Sein Lieblingsstück.

Er hatte selber als kleiner Junge immer versucht es zu spielen, doch irgendwie hatte das mit der Koordination zwischen den beiden Händen nie so geklappt. Seine Stärke war das Cello gewesen.

Auf Zehenspitzen betrat er den Raum. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Sie trug ein rotes knielanges und ärmelloses Kleid des wunderschön mit ihren weißblonden hüftlangen Haaren harmonierte.

Während er nun direkt hinter ihr stand und sich im Raum umsah – er war auch in blau, allerdings einem hellern, tapeziert und mit vielen silbernen Ornament ausgeschmückt. Allgemein sehr Barock. – sagte er leise: „Wunderschön.".

Augenblicklich wirbelte Virginia auf ihrem Klavierhocker herum und lies dabei die Finger von den Tasten fallen.

„DRACO!", war das letzte was er hörte bevor sie ihm um den Hals viel und leise zu weinen begann.

Es war schon dunkel draußen, doch die beiden Geschwister spazierten immer noch durch den Garten. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte Virginia die letzten vier Jahre viel erlebt und redete – im Gegensatz zu ihm – auch gerne darüber.

Sie hatte bis zu ihrem 14 Geburtstag bei Andromeda und dem Orden gelebt, der sich trotz Voldemorts Sturz nicht wieder zerstreut hatte. Aufgewachsen unter dem guten Einfluss des Ordens hatte sie nicht Vaters Gedankengut angenommen und verstand sich prächtig mit Muggelstämmigen und anderen.

Seit sie 14 war lebte sie wieder hier, wurde allerdings oft von Hermine Granger, bzw Wesaley – sie hatte den Rotschopf also geheiratet – besucht. Auch waren im Manor nur noch 4 Hauselfen beschäftigt und Virginia kümmerte sich um einen Großteil selber.

Doch als er sie nach dem Grund für die Umgestaltung fast aller Räume – er hatte festgestellt, dass nicht nur sein Zimmer anders war – fragte, sagte sie bloß: „ Manchmal ist es besser ein neues Leben zu starten und nicht wieder in das alte hineinzufallen."

Virginia Malfoy: Ich wollte irgendwie die Sterne – Blacksche Tradition – in ihren Namen bringen

VirginiavirginJungrau . Die offizielle Übersetzung für die Jungrau (astronomisch) ist zwar Virgo, aber das als Vorname… Ich hoffe man erkennt die Grundbedeutung und den Zusammenhang zum Sternbild trotzdem.


End file.
